Chasing the Love
by Jauca97
Summary: ― Pues yo creo que es una idea bastante ingeniosa. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió Pucca? ― En respuesta, Pucca se giró para ver a Garu y le sonrió de manera picara y traviesa. Conociendo de sobra esa mirada, el ninja se sonrojo y comenzó a retroceder presintiendo el peligro, mientras al mismo tiempo ella avanzaba acercándose a él tras cada paso… *Viñeta*


_**Disclaimer:**_ _Pucca no me pertenece, pero esta historia sí._ _ **NO AL PLAGIO.**_

 _ **N/A:**_ _Ya saben que en mis historias los personajes son más grandes. Garu diecisiete y Pucca quince._

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 **.**

 **.**

― ¡No es justo! ― protesto Abyo como por décima vez en solo cinco minutos. Tenía sus brazos cruzados y una expresión de berrinche en su cara.

― Te vez lindo, Abyo ―repitió Ching cansadamente como cada vez que el chico se quejaba. ¡Era peor que lidiar con un niño!

― ¡Por supuesto que me veo lindo! Pero este no era el disfraz que yo quería ― rezongo.

― ¿No te gusta que vayamos disfrazados de pareja? ― pregunto ella con notable desanimo en su voz.

― ¡No! No es eso ― corrigió Abyo la errada idea de la chica ― Es solo que, ¿Por qué tiene que ser de Mario y Peach? Tantas parejas que hay de las que podemos disfrazarnos, ¡y tu escogiste la de un plomero y una princesa!

Ching se encogió de hombros ― Creí que te gustaría. Como siempre lo juegas.

― Pues sí, me gusta el juego. Pero no como para disfrazarme de este. Es decir ¡mírame! ― Abyo se señaló a sí mismo. Vestía un overol azul sobre una camiseta de manga larga roja y una gorra del mismo color, así como guantes blancos y un mostacho de mentiras bajo su nariz que lo hacía lucir bastante gracioso ― ¡Yo quería vestirme de Bruce Lee!

― Pero Abyo, es una fiesta de disfraces. Si te vestías como el, lucirías exactamente como cualquier otro día ― intento razonar con él mientras le acomodaba un poco el mostacho y la gorra.

― Es que es mi héroe ― dijo con orgullo.

― Ya lo sé, ya lo sé. Solo por esta vez, por mí. ¿Si? ― le pidió Ching con ojitos suplicantes y esa linda sonrisa suya.

Abyo resoplo, dándose por derrotado ― Esta bien. Tú ganas.

― ¡Muy bien! ¡Ah y otra cosa! No te vayas a rasgar el disfraz que dure bastante en hacerlo, ¿de acuerdo? ― le advirtió poniéndose seria.

― ¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! Rayos, el hecho de que seas mi novia no significa que puedas controlarme ¿sabes?

.

.

La parejita llego temprano al Goh Rong, en donde sería la fiesta.

Al entrar se encontraron con Dada vestido de Superman caminando de un lado a otro acomodando algunas cosas que faltaban, tropezándose continuamente con la larga capa roja de su disfraz. Los tres chefs ̶ Linguini, Dumpling y Ho ̶ estaban vestidos como los tres mosqueteros, saliendo y entrando de la cocina con platos de comida para los invitados y continuamente regañando y dándole ordenes al pobre de Superman.

Al fondo del restaurante Abyo pudo distinguir un bulto azul recargado en las escaleras, y tras analizarlo bien sonrió burlesco. Reconocería ese ceño fruncido donde fuera.

― ¡Hey, Garu! ¿Por qué decidiste vestirte de pitufo? ― le pregunto acercándose para "saludar" a su amigo. Ante lo dicho el ceño de Garu se frunció más, mientras su cara se coloreaba de un rojo intenso ya sea por el enojo o la vergüenza.

― No esta vestido de pitufo Abyo, ¡es Sonic! ― esclareció Ching.

― ¿Sonic? ¿Sonic el erizo corredor?

Garu asintió, con una gotita gigante sobre su cabeza. De pronto una risita bastante conocida se escuchó a sus espaldas, pero que aun así le seguía poniendo los vellos de punta. Pucca apareció poniéndose a su lado sonriente uniéndose al pequeño círculo de amigos, vestida con un lindo vestido rojo y una peluca corta de color rosado que ocultaba su cabello negro.

― Aww, y Pucca es Amy. ¡Que lindos! ― exclamo Ching juntando las manos.

― ¡Pfft! Que ridícula idea, ¡un par de erizos! ― comenzó a burlarse Abyo. Garu lo fulmino con la mirada, pero antes de que el mismo lo hiciera callar Pucca se le adelanto dándole con el mazo que venía a juego con su disfraz y dejando al invencible Super Mario Bross estampado en el suelo.

La idea de vestirse de Sonic y Amy Rose fue absolutamente de Pucca. Ella fue la que lo obligo a ponerse ese ridículo disfraz. Garu se sentía bastante tonto con esa peluca larga, azulada y alborotada sobre su cabeza, aunque su traje no estaba mal. Simplemente era un conjunto azul de camisa y pantalón. Afortunadamente pudo convencerla de que no usaran botargas. Y viendo el lado positivo, no era algo tan humillante como ir vestido de florecita. Otra vez.

― Pues yo creo que es una idea bastante ingeniosa. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió Pucca? ― pregunto Ching.

En respuesta, Pucca se giró para ver a Garu y le sonrió de manera picara y traviesa. Conociendo de sobra esa mirada y adivinando lo que la perversa mente de la chica debía estar planeando, el ninja se sonrojo y comenzó a retroceder presintiendo el peligro, mientras al mismo tiempo ella avanzaba acercándose a él tras cada paso…

.

Mario y la Princesa Peach estaban en las puertas del Goh Rong, entretenidos y ligeramente divertidos mirando a Amy perseguir a Sonic desde hace ya un buen rato.

― Bueno, ya entiendo porque escogió ese disfraz ― comento Abyo.

― Son el uno para el otro, ¿no crees?

― Pues… son una pareja bastante extraña en realidad.

― Espera… ¿Te refieres a Sonic y Amy o a Pucca y Garu? ― pregunto Ching confundida de repente.

― Es igual ― contesto Abyo encogiéndose de hombros ― En lo personal no me gustaría que me persiguieras de esa manera por toda la aldea todo el tiempo. Pero pues, si a Garu le gusta… ― concluyo mientras miraba incrédulo como Pucca corría determinadamente detrás de su amigo intentando darle alcance, quien a pesar de tener su ceño fruncido y una expresión aparentemente de molestia en su cara, pudo detectar una pequeña sonrisa en su boca. Como si lo disfrutara.

Definitivamente, Abyo nunca lograría entender a Garu.

.

 **0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

 _Hola! Pues aquí les traigo esta viñeta corta y sin chiste xd_

 _Este fue un regalo para una amiga que es fan del Sonamy, y se tomó el tiempo de explicarme bien todo el chiste de su relación e interacción en los juegos y todo eso. La verdad yo los conocí gracias a Pucca y Garu, pues su dinámica como pareja es parecida. Chica persigue a Chico._

 _Y bueno, la idea de que Garu y Pucca se vistieran de Sonic y Amy se rehusaba a salir de mi cabeza aldkdjsjs_

 _Vestí a Abyo y a Ching de Mario y Peach porque, no se x) no se me ocurrió algo mejor y la idea de vestir a Abyo como Mario con todo y mostacho era demasiado tentadora 7u7 No describir el vestuario de Ching porque creo que es bastante obvio ¿no? Vestido rosa y peluca rubia. No hay pierde._

 _Es algo sin chiste pero me gusta compartirles todo lo que a mi musa se le ocurre :3 Si alguien aquí no es fan del Sonamy no hay problema, solo no hate please. Enfóquense en el Garucca xD_

 _Tengo dos noticias: La primera es que ya actualice Funny NG Stories, el tercer shot se llama_ _ **Meditación.**_ _Por si no lo han leído, vayan. Corran. RUN. La segunda, ¡es que ya tengo trabajo! Por fin alguien que quiso contratarme en la vida xd Estoy feliz, termino muy cansada pero satisfecha. No teman, hare lo posible por no descuidar esto. Por lo menos subiendo una historia cada semana, aunque me muera del cansancio. Es prueba de mi amors :')_

 _¡Por cierto! Quiero recomendarles un one-shot que una chica subió hace poco titulado_ _ **Cita siamés.**_ _Lo subió_ _ **AliceSL27.**_ _Está muy bueno la verdad, es su primer escrito y le ha quedado excelente. Por favor denle una oportunidad y no olviden dejarle un review. ¡No se arrepentirán! *u*_

 _Y bueno, espero que les haya gustado esto xD por lo menos que les haya sacado una sonrisa. Prometo que traeré algo más largo y elaborado la próxima vez, es solo que no me gusta dejarlos sin historia por mucho y trato de traerles por lo menos algo pequeño._

 _No olviden dejarme sus reviews que son el Garu de mi Pucca, el Sonic de mi Amy, la Peach de mi Mario, el Abyo de mi Ching, el salario de mi trabajo :'3 (de hecho)_

 _Y hablando de eso… ¡Hora de contestar reviews!_

 _De_ _ **Pesadillas:**_

 _ **JANE THE KILLER z4:**_ _akssdkkdf yo también me la hubiera comido :3 ¿Dónde podemos conseguir un Garu? :'V haha ¡gracias por leer y dejar tu review querida, besos!_

 _ **Gatoccaliz:**_ _Garu es un amor *u* ¡Gracias querida! Qué bueno que te gusto, besos!_

 _ **LenaCastle:**_ _De hecho, de perdida una sopa de vaso que intente hacernos :'v Si, ya le dieron su merecido bien y bonito. Y es que eso no está bien u_u ¡Gracias por leer y dejar tu review querida! XOXO_

 _ **Gaby Whitlock:**_ _adkdldkj es porque eres mi cómplice *u* heheh muchas gracias xd me alegra que te haya gustado cariño, besos! :')_

 _ **Rose:**_ _¡Muchas gracias! Si, Garu se vio en un aprieto x) y bueno sobre despertar a su lado no lo incluí porque conociendo a Garu dudo mucho que haya podido quedarse a dormir ahí con Pucca. Tal vez la acomodo en su tendido y él se durmió en otra parte. Ese ninja es bien matapasiones :'v De nuevo muchas gracias por leer y dejar tu review, ¡me alegra que te haya gustado! Sayonara querida, besos! *u*_

 _ **Miko-Sempai:**_ _¡Hola! ¡Muchas gracias! hehe, me alegra tanto tanto que te gusten mis historias :'D Yo espero tu actualización de_ _ **Sentimiento Irracional,**_ _me haces engañar a mi ship Tobief alskssos x,x pero bueno, para mí es un honor que me leas querida, ¡enserio! Te agradezco que hayas dejado review, significa mucho para mi *u* Saludos y besos!_

 _Eso es todo, los quiero ¡y nos leemos después!_


End file.
